Percy the Songbird
by haajoo master
Summary: Have you ever gotten tired of fics where Percy "writes" songs, but the songs are just pop songs everyone knows? Well, not this fic. All the songs are written by me, haajoo master, so no stealing, without my permission, of course. I promise at least one original song per chapter, and I will update when I can. T for safety. And review however you want.Even flames are better than none
1. One More Kite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any related works.**

**IMPORTANT: I OWN ALL SONG LYRICS HEREIN. STEALING THEM IS A FEDERAL OFFENSE**

* * *

Hey. My name is Percy Jackson.

I am one of the pop stars right now. My major story starts right after recording my new album, _Everyone and Their Brother's_ _Dog_. I am the lead singer and songwriter and bassist for _The Olympians, _a band I started with my friends a few years back; Jason and Nico. Jason is more or less the band's frontman, being the guitarist, and Nico is always left out, being the drummer, although I'm much closer with Nico than with Jason.

Well, anyways, I was busy recording the last song on the album with our soundguy, Leo.

This song was just me and an acoustic guitar, which I had learned how to play just for this song, so I was alone.

This song hit close to home, because I wrote it before I had met Nico and became famous, and I didn't have a lot of friends. It was still emotional for me, because I often looked at my success and thought that people only liked me because I was famous. anyways, this is how it went.

_You might call me a drifter_

_You might call me a wanderer_

_Where I go I make friends_

_Or maybe not_

_I don't know for sure_

_You might think I make things to last_

_But broken bonds litter my past_

_I'll be fine with just a little support_

_I need someone to share the little moments with_

_A beautiful sunrise_

_A funny joke_

_A sentence that doesn't make sense but you don't know why_

_When I was young I shared these things with my family_

_But now they've moved on too_

_They don't need me_

_I need someone whose loyal_

_Who'll gather all these memories_

_If they just don't leave I will be fine_

_Whatever they're like_

_Whatever they like_

_Is fine with me_

_Someone to share with me_

_This loyalty called love_

_Love_

_Loyalty called love _

_But otherwise no_

_I don't need anyone_

_Sure I've got a lot of friends but_

_No one's at the base camp_

_No one's at the spawning point_

_No one is always there for me_

_If I don't see them they don't mean anything to me_

_I give up on them if we don't pass on the street_

_I'm starting to think it's just me_

_Not the universe_

_It's not bad luck_

_I don't deserve anyone_

_So I'm giving up my own freedom _

_To have the freedom_

_To be free_

_But I'm still tied down_

_Like a kite flying high on it's stake_

_It makes friends with the trees the birds the bees_

_But when the stake is moved_

_My life is removed_

_Nothing is imported_

_All I need's another kite._

By the time I was done singing, Leo and I were both in tears.

"That didn't rhyme at all, but it's definitely going on the album." said Leo, as emotionlessly as was possible.

"Yeah." was all I could manage.

I packed up my guitar and jetted out of the recording studio, trying to catch up with Nico and Jason, only to crash into a blonde haired girl on the street.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**AS I SAID PREVIOUSLY, ALL SONG LYRICS ARE OWNED BY ME, HAAJOO MASTER. CLEARLY A PSEUDONYM, BUT STILL. NO STEALING.**


	2. My Forever

**So here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any related works.**

**IMPORTANT: ALL SONG LYRICS BELOW ARE OWNED BY ME. STEALING THEM IS A FEDERAL OFFENSE   
**

* * *

"Owwww!" I said, after hitting my head on the bumper of a car.

See, when I hit the blonde girl, she was running too. I must have run in front of her, then collided, because I was sent sideways, where I promptly smashed my face against a car.

The blonde girl must not have seen that last part, because she yelled, "YOU IDIOT! MY PAPERS!"

Papers? What was she talking about?

I was still slightly dazed, but I looked at her, then the street, and sure enough there were papers all across the side of the disgusting, litter filled asphalt.

"You fool! These are due tomorrow! How am I going to redo them in a day?!" she yelled at me once more. It sounded rhetorical, but she just stood there waiting for an answer.

I was kind of upset that she was so mad, for a lot of reasons. First, clearly she had run into me, although she couldn't have possibly avoided me, so it was more or less mutual. Second, she was yapping about some papers, and my guitar was probably dented, so that sucked majorly. Third, why was she not trying to pick up her godforsaken papers, anyways?

I think it was all these factors together that made me say what I said. Also I think I was just bored after finishing the album. so I wanted to provoke her and monitor her reaction.

What I said was, "Hey babe, why don't you come to my place and I'll rewrite 'em for ya?"

To which she responded, "You sexist pig!"

Which, despite not truly being accurate, made me feel awful, because she was clearly upset, so I immediately went to the street and started picking up the papers. All in all there were about twenty pages.

I couldn't help but notice the title.

"The Effects of Child Stardom On Adolescent and Adult Growth: Adolescent Stardom;

Percy Jackson

By Annabeth Chase"

This told me a lot of things:

1. This chick was seriously smart.

2. She was in college, probably a psyche major.

3. She knew who I was.

4. She probably knew a lot about me.

5. Her name was Annabeth Chase.

From the paper's title and our (brief) experiences together:

1. She either hadn't seen my face, which was unlikely, or she only knew about my early years, which, though still unlikely, was slightly more likely.

2. She thought I was a sexist pig.

My conclusions:

I needed to let her know I was not a sexist pig, lest she recognize me and be forced to revise her paper. I mean, not say anything bad about me in her paper. Not that first bit. Why should I care if she had to change her paper because of me? I didn't even know who she was. Well, actually, I did. She was a gorgeous, smart, blonde college kid named Annabeth Chase.

Anyways, I needed to let her know I wasn't sexist. So, I figured the way to do that way to do that was to speak formally and respectfully. Luckily I had been to enough dinner parties to bullshit my way through an intelligent sentence.

So I said, "I apologize, Ms. Chase, for my previous actions. My words were uncalled for, and although I understand there is no excuse for what I earlier said, I humbly ask forgiveness, though I expect none."

Okay, that was a bit more towards grovelling, but what are you gonna do?

Annabeth, however, did not look convinced. "How do you know my name?"

Good, she was just confused. "You are the author of this fine work, are you not?"

"Drop the act, will you?" she practically growled.

Damn, she didn't buy it.

"Okay, fine. But what I said still stands. I am sorry, and I apologize for what I said. I hope you don't think too bad of me. Here's your paper, Annabeth." I said, practically shoving the papers in her face.

"Thanks I guess. Just... watch where you're going next time..." she said, then paused. After a few seconds I realized that she was asking for my name. Probably so she could track me down and beat me to death for smudging her papers.

I briefly considered revealing myself to be Percy Jackson, before deciding that that would not end well. Maybe she didn't think I was a sexist pig anymore, but we definitely weren't on good terms. so I grasped around for the only pseudonym I had.

"Schnyder. Tyler Schnyder."

Big mistake. That was the name I used when I was writing songs. No one outside of my close circle of friends, producers, and managers knew that Percy Jackson and Tyler Schnyder were the same people. And most people didn't care enough to look up who wrote the songs. Unfortunately for me, Annabeth was not most people.

Her eyes widened with awe. "You're Tyler Schnyder? _The _Tyler Schnyder?"

I nodded resignedly.

"Oh my goodness, do you know Percy Jackson? Is he stuck up? Is anything wrong with him? Does he help you write the songs? Is he really gay? Why doesn't he ever get into any trouble? Do you really know him? What's he like?"

I couldn't really keep up, so I answered the ones I could. "No, he's not gay, he's a pretty cool guy, I guess, and nothing's wrong with him as far as I know."

I didn't feel right about praising myself, so I tried to keep that to a minimum.

But this girl intrigued me. She was clearly obsessed with me, but she didn't ask whether I had a girlfriend, and didn't seem to want to meet me, so she wasn't a crazy fangirl, but somehow she didn't know what I looked like. All this made me want to know more about her, so I did something I would never have done if the girl wasn't Annabeth. I gave her my email address. My personal email address. The one that I use for personal emails. To talk with Nico and Jason, and such.

"I can tell you have a lot of questions, so, well, give me a second." I went to retrieve my guitar case, and opened the pocket on the side where I kept my sheet music. I fished a sheet out and wrote on it:

"floorsixtyandzero"

I gave it to her and said, "Email me sometime, okay? It's gmail by the way."

"Wait. How do I know you're _really _Tyler Schnyder?" she asked suspiciously.

I fished out another sheet, one that was already used, one with lyrics on it, I pointed to "Tylers's" signature. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Thank you so much Mr. Schnyder." she nearly squealed, clearly having forgotten about the previous incident.

As she practically skipped away, I realized I must have knocked her earbuds out, because I could hear a few lines of a song.

_There's something the way she wears herself_

_Makes me want to be..._

I felt like I knew that song from somewhere. Subito I had an idea. I fished around in the side pocket until I found what I was looking for.

"Ah, _My Forever_."

It was one of the classics, one of the first songs I had written. It was probably the least popular of the songs we released before we got signed, although I really liked it. It was fun to sing. I packed up my guitar, and headed for my apartment, bracing myself for the paparazzi probably waiting for me there.

As I walked, I couldn't help but sing the words to myself.

_There is a girl that I'd like to say something to_

_'You're looking great, and I really love your shoes with that skirt_

_She doesn't look amazing, but it's okay_

_Because it's so much better that_

_She's so much better than that._

_There's something the way she wears herself_

_Makes me want to be with her, be there when she's looking for help_

_And maybe it could turn out better than that_

_But I wouldn't mind if it didn't_

_Cause I love the time_

_We spend together_

_I want to spend my forever_

_With her._

_We can share in our joys_

_And share in our pain_

_If we don't like something _

_We shan't do it again._

_But she doesn't know_

_Because if I tell her_

_Things could get messed up_

_I like things the way they are._

_This is how I'll spend my forever_

_Who said I have to tell her?_

The song was over just as I reached my apartment building. I pushed through the crowd of paparazzi, hoping their camera's wouldn't catch the tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

**So that was that. Kind of cheating with that song, I know it was kind of out of place. Also, when I was writing the email address, for some reason I couldn't right at gmail properly, so that was kind of an improvised fix.**

**AS SAID PREVIOUSLY, ALL SONG LYRICS ARE OWNED BY ME. DON'T STEAL THEM.**


End file.
